Villains Lament - Scar
by thefictionalLady
Summary: How did Scar come to be? Well read this tell to see. Scar POV


There is a saying that "pride cometh before the fall," which in my case is ironic in more ways than one. I was not the "pride" of my pride; in fact I was more of the "black sheep," so to speak. My older brother was the real golden boy, my parents did dote on him so. He was always so just and kind to everyone and always smiling. His charisma was ever flowing and he exuded pure heroism. It was utterly repulsive.

I say this not out of bitterness, or because I am a cold and heartless creature; I say this because this persona of my brothers was a complete and utter falsity.

My brother's true colors showed when the two of us were alone.

"Kwan, come here, brother, let's have a chat," my brother grinned, flashing his great white teeth.

"What is it you wish to talk about, brother?" I asked timidly.

"I was just thinking about you today."

"You were?" I couldn't decide whether to be flattered or frightened. My brother was often seen as wise, but he was not one to simply "think." He was a creature of action. I gulped. "About what, if I may ask?"

"Yes, I'm glad you did," a sly grin slid onto his face, "I was thinking that your name doesn't suit you. And I'm not the only one, several other members of the Pride also agree."

I tried not to allow my face to darken, I needed to show strength for I didn't know what was coming next. Mufasa was known to take any sign of weakness and use it to his advantage, it is in our nature as creatures of prey, yet he used it against his own kind even if they were not aware.

"I see," I replied simply.

"I was also thinking that if so many members of the Pride had the same sentiments as me, then it might become a problem. And as the future king, it is my duty to solve problems before they occur."

"What do you mean, brother? You wish to change my name?"

"Ah, yes, dear clever Kwan, always so sharp. You know you definitely got the brains part of the package, even if the rest is a bit…lacking." He started to circle me like I was his next meal, like he often did when he was about to do something I would find uncomfortable. "But, as I'm sure you will agree, if one is to change their name from their given one it must be earned, must it not?"

"I suppose…"

"I mean there must be good reasoning behind the name, am I wrong?" he asked more as a challenge than a question.

"No, brother." Which was the only correct answer.

He then turned and started to pace in the opposite direction.

"I then thought to myself. What would be a good way for my dear brother Kwan to earn a new more suitable name for himself? Although, _I_ certainly could think of many alternatives, for him to really _earn_ it is important. Then it occurred to me that you might earn your current name, prove you are as "powerful" as mother and father expected; which would be lovely for you as you wouldn't be considered as big of a letdown as we all thought." He stopped here and put his paw to his mouth, a look of faked sincerity – good enough to fool anyone but me – washed over his face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that, brother. I just meant you did end up being _unusually weak._ Not that you can help it." The corner of his lip started to tug up into a smirk.

"Then what is your proposition, brother?" I asked fully ignoring the last bit.

"Nothing extraordinarily difficult; just go out into the Outlands and bring back a few hyenas for dinner."

"But Mufasa, we are forbidden to go into the Outlands."

"That is true, but we are all so tired of gazelle, I believe a nice hyena dinner would soften mom and dad a bit before they give you your punishment."

I had to give it to Mufasa, he wasn't even trying to sell me lies and false security. He was commanding me to go, and what Mufasa commanded must be obeyed, for whatever punishment mother and father could give me if I went was far better than what I would receive from Mufasa if I didn't.

"Fine," I said, stalking off, "I will be back before sundown." I wanted to hurry up and get this over with. The faster I complete Mufasa's mission the better.

"Wait."

I stopped in my tracks.

"On second thought, bring them here to me, alive. More fun that way, and you might get to escape some punishment. No need to involve the others; let's just make this our secret." I felt Mufasa's breath on my ears as he spoke softly. Although the sinking pit of my stomach urged otherwise, I simply nodded and broke into a sprint before any more "second thoughts" could pop into my brother's head.

I may have been the scrawniest of the pack but I was also the fastest, and as I like to think, the fiercest. Hunting was a woman's job mainly, but I was just as capable and often went with the women to do my fair share. I believe in equality you see, and working for what you receive. Not just lying about waiting on my food to be brought to me.

My speed allowed me to reach the Outlands in good timing. In the distance I could spot three stupid looking hyenas. Although I was did not flaunt it as my brother did, I too was gifted with charm and charisma. Convincing a few dimwitted hyenas to follow me home seemed easy enough.

"Hello, comrades," I called out to them. Perhaps "comrades" was too advanced a word for these plebeians, but I figured it would suffice.

"Is that guy talking to us?" asked one of them, turning to the others.

"I don't know why don't we ask him?" grunted another.

"Hey you! Are you talking to us?" called the third.

"Why yes, I was hoping you could assist me with something." I called back, approaching them as slowly and nonthreateningly as I could.

The three burst out laughing.

"What would a lion like you need with a bunch of hyenas?" cackled one.

"Yeah, you tryin' to trick us or somethin'?" cried another.

"Not at all, in fact, I have a job that only hyenas can do."

"What you need an audience for a comedy act?" the third one remarked.

"Do you have a carcass that needs cleaning?"

"That's about the extent of our usefulness, kitty." All three roared with laughter at "kitty," but I can't say I was amused.

"No, it is far better than that," I lied, "you see we have has a surplus of food of late and the pride just hasn't been able to eat it all.

Their ears perked up at "food".

"Say no more, where's the food pile," exclaimed one of them.  
"Yeah, let's get a move on, Kitty!" cried the other.

"Hold up, since when can a bunch of lions not finish their food?" the third asked suspiciously. She was sharper than her two male companions.

"Unusual, I know, but our females have been under quite a bit of stress lately, and have taken to hunting as a sort of release. Now I'm afraid they have bit off more than we all can chew, if you'll pardon the expression."

The three once again erupted into laughter.

"Alright, Kitty, take us to the food."

When I returned, my brother had collected his small band of close friends from the pride.

"Look what we have here," Mufasa called out as we approached, "it seems my brother has gotten some new companions."

"Brother," I started, but Mufasa gave me a hard look that stopped me from going on.

"It seems he finally made some friends of his own kind. They all blend right in together, don't they? I can't tell which is which." Cackled on of my brother's friends.

"Quite true," agreed Mufasa. "It seems my brother has found some new companions, and I just sent him out to get a new name."

"I have an idea," Qadir, the biggest of brother's friends, besides himself of course, walked over to Mufasa and whispered to him.

"I see; what an excellent idea. Kwan I will give you and your new friends a three second head start. Since you have chosen the company of hyena's you will be treated as such. We will figure out what to do with you once we catch you."

My heart dropped. So this is what he had in mind the whole time.

"You three get out of here, this no longer involves you." I whispered. They would go after me, there was no need for them to waste any more of their time, or get eaten by one of these savages. I would rather they were not rewarded for their cruelties.

The hyenas took the hint and so did I. Mufasa didn't hunt often but he did brawl with the other males in the pride. And he always won. I knew I couldn't go head to head with him, but I had a small advantage. I was faster and had been out with the women to hunt. I knew how to pounce and evade, I was certain that I could turn the fight around if I needed too as long as I stuck to the hiding places and techniques I was used to and not have to head on fight him.

The hunt had begun, and I was indeed faster than the others, but they had the advantage of numbers and ended up cutting off wherever I was trying to go. I was surrounded. Mufasa entered the circle that was surrounding me. He lifted his lip over his pearly white fangs condescending smirk.

"This will teach you to make friends with hyenas." He clawed at my face, but I somehow avoided it. However, my aversion was taken as an act of defiance, and the next swipe struck true to my eye, and hard.

I wailed. I felt it bleeding. I wondered if I would lose sight in it. But mostly I wondered why I needed to be treated this way. Why must I be the victim of such bullying, and why no one cared or would listen. If I was going to be labeled as a friend to hyenas, then I would be a friend to hyenas.

Although the pain was surprisingly excruciating, I was also filled with a sense of freedom. Perhaps that slap awoke something in me.

I started to laugh, hard and loud, like a hyena. :good shot brother, you and your imbecilic friends have a good time picking on the next smallest in the pride. I agree my name doesn't suit me, and neither does the Pride. I am going to a place where I will fit in more, apparently.

With a new found confidence, and the joy of leaving my brother and his posse in awe, I strolled back to the Outlands, and made for myself a new home, and new friends.

I am Scar, and I was just trying to fit in.

**author's note: I noticed after that Scar had another real name that is not the one I wrote, but please feel free to view this as an AU where his real name is Kwan, thanks have a nice day~**


End file.
